Sex
by Funnyhun
Summary: It's only sex. Right? Rated M due to sexual content
1. Chapter 1

Olivia parted her legs so Elliot could get deeper inside her, it was a mutual agreement between the two after they had both had their hearts broken by their lovers, no more relationships.

This is just sex nothing more. That is what they keep telling themselves anyway. Olivia gasped as he hit into her hot wet core, her head thumped against her glazed mahogany headboard with each powerful thrust of his hips.

"Uhhh Elliot." She moaned, her hands blindly reaching for something to hold on to. She twisted the cerulean sheets in her sweaty palms, anything to offer some resistance.

Heat radiated of her sex as he plunged deeper inside her, He was on the verge of coming, though they weren't a couple yet he was still happy to come inside her.

"Mmm fuck liv!" He groaned as he shot out a stream of cum inside her. She vibrated and pulsated around him as she released all she had along with a long string of curses. He pounded into her until he heard a cracking noise coming from behind her head.

Olivia exploded and her heart rate accelerated. He thrust franticly into her 3 more times before he collapsed and rolled off her. They both rushed air into their lungs through long breathless pants. Olivia turned her head to face her partner of thirteen years.

"See you at work tomorrow?" It was more of a question rather than a statement. "Always."

His booming laughter resounded off the bedroom walls, like a scream in the Swiss Alps.

Elliot climbed off her bed and slid his cloths up his body. He shut the door softly behind him. Once the door was shut, Olivia rolled over on her stomach and kicked her feet wildly in the air like a teenager who had just been kissed by the school hottie. She was going to have wonderful dreams tonight.

* * *

><p>Olivia awoke to the sound of her alarm. She rolled over to the middle of the bed; where she had been fucked thoroughly by her partner. When she swung her legs over the bed she immediately winced from the pain she felt in between her legs, sucking it up and pushed herself off of her bed.<p>

She took a much needed cold shower, her dreams had her twisting and turning in bed all night long. It is crazy what his touch could do to her.

She walked through the doors of the 1-6 precinct with a smug grin plastered on her face. Elliot's eyes followed her until she sat down at her desk, taking notice of how she still could not sit straight in her chair a inconspicuous smirk tugged at the corners of his lips.

Fin watched the duo and their intense stare down, he raised an eyebrow at the two.

With every word they spoke of their night a small chuckle would escape their lips, they were worse that five year olds!

"Good morning Elliot, how was your night?" She asked.

"Nothing really extraordinary happened." _I just fucked my partner for the seventh time since my divorce._

"You?"

She tucked a brown lock behind her ear, inhaling a deep breath to keep from bursting out in a fit of giggles. "Same."

He cleared his throat. While trying to direct the attention elsewhere he only brought directed it towards them.

If Fin's eyebrows were to raise any higher off his forehead they were sure to jump right off and run away.

Elliot felt a foot slowly trailing up his leg, his throat rippled as the woman across from him was taking his self-control and throwing it out the window.

He grabbed the foot that was running over his growing erection and threw it forcefully back on the ground.

She smirked, returning to her ministrations without taking her eyes of the 5 holding residence underneath her wrist.

"Olivia." He grumbled.

She smiled innocently. "What?"

This day was not going to get any easier, tension and temptations. If only they knew what do about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia and Elliot walked in perfect sync as they excited the 1-6 precinct door with smug smirks holding place on their faces.

Elliot leaned over to whisper in her ear. "Come home with me."

The sides of Olivia's mouth twitched up into an amused smile. "Always." She said.

He leaned in closer so that his face was only mere inches away from hers. " I can't wait until we get home. I need your body now."

She inhaled a shaky breath, feeling her arousal pool between her legs. "Hotel up the street. Come with me."

Elliot nodded once, he followed her until they approached a small hotel with the 'E' and the 'Y' blacked out from New York Inn.

Elliot and Olivia looked at each other and shrugged. This wasn't the worst place they've done it. Central Park, The precinct bathroom, and up against an alley wall. Those were only a few examples. A small, pale and unpleasant man checked them in, but he seemed amused at the façade they were trying to pull off. They carried no luggage and seemed anxious, there was definitely something off, he knew exactly what.

Olivia and Elliot excited the lobby and climbed the steps to their assigned room. The minute the door closed flames rose and created another lovely spark between the two.

Olivia held Elliot's dark lust filled gaze as she unbuttoned her blue shirt and threw it to the dirty hotel floor.

Tonight he didn't possess the patience to wait for her to undress with such sensuality he wanted- needed her body right now.

If they were just having sex it was going to be fast paced, sexy and animalistic. Olivia only had her shirt half way undone before Elliot ripped all the buttons from their holes, scattering them ubiquitously to the hard wooden floor, with resounding clicks and pinks as they hit the floor.

He burrowed her slacks and underwear downward. She was standing before him dressed in only an white lace bra with intricate floral designs sewn into the fabric.

He grasped both of the cups and pulled roughly in opposite directions until he heard the satisfying snap of her bra, waft through the otherwise silent air. A vague luminosity spilled into the dark room, the moonlight bathed Olivia's olive skin to give her the glow of an angel. He shoved her body to the sheet clad mattress and crawled on top of her.

She grabbed his shirt by the collar and copied Elliot's earlier actions. She pulled his black shirt apart until the broad planes of his chest came into view, she ripped the tails to his shirt out of his pants and threw it to a random spot on the hardware.

He pushed his pants and boxers down and let them drp to the floor. Olivia grasped his shaft roughly in her hand and lined him up at her entrance.

He brought his lips down and thrust his tongue into her mouth, the same time as he thrust his long thick sex into her soaking wet clit. "Oh -god ." He mumbled. When her internal muscles began clamping down and milking his cock it sent him over the edge. "Oh yes! Yes Liv!"

Olivia's eyes fluttered to the back of her head , she twisted the white hotel sheets in her hand and cried out. "Fuck! Oh yes Elliot!" They screamed out in unison.

She felt like fireworks just exploded inside her.

His throbbing penis continued moving within her until he came long and hard. Olivia gave him all she had and let her warm fluids cascade over his cock. With 3 more frantic thrust Olivia's head thumped against the headboard. He collapsed on top of her and they lied together. Intertwined and spent. Olivia started to get up but Elliot held her down. " Stay." He said. More like a plead. Just because they don't want to be in a relationship doesn't make the warmth of lying next to someone at night any less comforting, And so Olivia Benson lies next to her partner in bed with only one thought swirling inside her mind. 'What the hell have I gotten myself into?' If only she knew.


	3. Chapter 3

The solitude of deserted squad room enveloped Olivia. It was quiet, way to quiet for her own liking. She looked around and found that there was nobody there. Her thoughts had not left Elliot all day long. Where the hell was he anyway? The last time she had seen him was eight hours ago. Weird. Hopefully he was safe.

Her mind wandered to last nights events. His hands on her body, his lips kissing her everywhere, and that does mean everywhere. A shiver flew down her spine at the very thoughts.

Her fingers unconsciously inched towards her core. When her thoughts started to wander her fingers started to roam, It is almost as if her mind and her hands worked together on controlling her body.

Her fingers starting working in small circles over her clit, closing her eyes she imagined Elliot in the place of her hand.

"Shit." She seethed.

Her attempts to control her volume were becoming feeble as the time passed.

Olivia felt Elliot's presence behind her. He always did like to hover.

Elliot extracted her hand from her pants. "Stand up." He ordered. She complied although she did not enjoy being ordered around.

"Bend over and spread your legs." He barked.

What the hell was up his ass?

He yanked her skirt down so that it rested at her ankles. She heard the jingling of his belt buckle as he pulled it from the loops.

When he entered her, she sighed, a sweet shuddering sigh. He grabbed her hips and squeezed. With each thrust, she clung to her desk. She would whisper his name repeatedly; it was music to his ears. It was erotic and sensual.

The entire time he thought -_oh god please do not let me fall in love._ This was only sex. Wonderful sex at that with the woman he had wanted since he laid eyes on her but he knew he didn't want her love, he just wanted sex.

On the other hand, did he?

He just wanted to have her breast like a pillow against his chest, his heated hands on her bare butt and between her legs. Bringing her higher and higher with each of his deep thrust. She was going to cum. He could feel it when she pulsated around him and he could see it with the arch of her back. Her breath came in quick pants and when she peaked to her release, it hit him like a bullet. She jerked against him deepening their intimate contact, and he came endlessly pouring into her until he had given her all he had. She felt perfect around him like silk. He pressed a small kiss to the damp skin on her neck.

"It's almost morning Liv."

"No. No Elliot don't move yet you feel so good inside me."

"You to but we have to move, wouldn't that be a sight? I don't think you want to put any of your colleagues through that."

"Okay." She groaned. Elliot reluctantly pulled out of her and pulled up his pants. They had just finished straightening out their clothing and her desk when Cragen walked trough the door.

"You guys are early." He said.

Olivia and Elliot just nodded.

Something seemed off between the two Cragen could not quite put his finger on it but they were hiding something. They hoped their heavy breathing did not give too much away.


	4. Chapter 4

Cragen scratches his hairless scalp, meanwhile Elliot is practically dying from unyielding desire.

"What are you doing here?" Cragen's voice sounds raspy, heavy with sleep.

Their brains scramble for an explanation, Anything to get them out of this.

Olivia said, finishing cases and Elliot said organizing the desk, Elliot's answer would have been their best bet seeing as Olivia's desk was exceptionally clean.

Cragen cocks an eyebrow, but his tired brain does not comprehend the flaws in their explanations.

Olivia's eyes nervously flicker between her boss and her partner, she waits for Cragen to say something, he says nothing but waved a limp hand dismissively.

Outside a gentle breeze blows Olivia's brown locks, the small breeze lifts Olivia's tresses from her shoulders. Elliot shivers despite the breeze, it is Olivia who makes him shutter, the cocky grin holding place on her face shows that she knows what she does to him.

Olivia grabs Elliot by the collar of his shirt, so that her lips are right by the lobe of his ear She gently pulls it between her teeth and nibbles. "Let's go home." She says. Her voice is sultry and heavy with lust, he is starting to feel the beginnings of a painful erection throbbing in his pants. He has to put an end to her torturous behavior, before they ended up having sex outside the precinct.

He grips her forearm between his fingers, gently pulling her away from his body.

Olivia juts out her bottom lip in disappointment. "Well…Don'tcha want me Elliot?"

Elliot's entire body shook and he cupped her ass, tugging her roughly against his swollen arousal. "Does it feel like I want you?" He did, so much she couldn't even understand.

Olivia let a small smirk play at her lips, a victorious, triumphant smirk. She is almost drunk with desire.

He would have taken her right there if it weren't for them standing right outside their place of work, although she didn't seem to care . When she wanted something she got it.

Olivia's fingers dance down toward the juncture between his thighs and along the waist band of his jeans. "Olivia stop it." He demands. He tried to make his voice sound authoritive when in reality it shook with lust.

Olivia can't help it .She loves the way her body is fitted to his, how she instinctively wants to grind on him.

"And what if I don't?" She is playing tricks on him, messing with his mind to get what she wanted.

Elliot swallows thickly and his eyes slam shut, for thirteen years, he has restrained his desires and wants for this woman but now, well it was only a matter of time.

"Okay let's go."

Elliot scales the steps to Olivia's apartment with Olivia suspended around Elliot's waist and her core pressing into his abdomen as he lavished at the warm skin on her neck. He fumbled with the key until the door was ajar. Using his right hand he pulls his shirt over his head while the left supported Olivia, and With his foot he shut the door firmly behind him.

He lets his fingertips glide along the bottom of her tunic before freeing it from her body. It sails across the room landing in a foreign corner of the room. The skirt that she wears is bunched up around her hips revealing her white lace underwear, insinuated by her tanned skin.

Olivia breaths heavily into the crook of his neck as one of his fingers slide past the barrier of her panties and into her dripping wet core.

She sinks her teeth into the skin on his shoulder, it stings but he likes it, she's leaving her mark on his skin The metallic taste in her mouth of his blood lets her know she broke the skin.

Her bra clad body is pressed into his chest and he can feel her nipples straining against the fabric of her bra.

"Take it off. Now." She pleads. It is a weak breathless whimper. Elliot reached behind her and yanked at the hooks until the cups that were supporting her breast fell to the floor. He shoves down her skirt along with her panties.

"Liv, you're so wet."

Olivia does not hear his words, she is captivated by the magic of his fingers. It's not his actions that are pushing her over the edge it's the onslaught of the delicious noises that are being drawn from his throat.

It's time for her to return the favor. She shoves her hand in his pants past his boxers, slowly gliding her hand up his shaft.

His legs are buckling so bad from the pleasure surging through his body he cant support the both of them anymore so he sets her body softly on the couch, without withdrawing his fingers from her body.

Her body arches up off the couch as he pumps his digits faster. She slids her hand up to the tip of his sex and starts rubbing in vigorous circles. He repeats her name, like a melody further encouraging her to continue.

Olivia grinds her hips in circles around his finger as he continues the ambush until she cums, screaming his name. Not long after she cums does she feel him spewing into her hand.

"Liv…that was…" As his mind mentally searches for the right word the buzzer sounds making them both jump.

"I'll get it." Olivia says. He reluctantly moves his body away from hers. She grabs a tissue from the stand beside the couch and wipes her hand clean, taking a moment to clean up and redress before she answers the door.

She pulls open the door with a goofy grin holding place on her face, one that instantly fades when the woman on the other side of the door comes into view. Olivia swallows the lump in her throat before greeting the visitor. She has nothing to say to this woman, she doesn't know what to say so she says the only thing she could think of.

"Kathy."


	5. Chapter 5

Olivia's mind had gone blank. Why was she here?

"Hey Kathy."

Kathy narrowed her eyes, trying to push back her emotions. Seeing this woman in what was her house, in rumpled clothing, it was making her insane with jealousy. "Olivia what-are you doing her."

Olivia cleared her throat, not sure how to respond to the question. "Umm, well-you see it's…."

The blondes eyes widened in amusement and disbelief. "Oh shit, are you guys?"

Olivia shifted her footing awkwardly. The silence was Kathy's answer.

"Is Elliot here?" Kathy finally said.

"Uh, yea he's upstairs." _Waiting for me._

"Oh, well can I…talk to him?"

"That may not be a good idea."

Kathy cocked an eyebrow, she was going to make Olivia say it, and luckily, she didn't have to.

The abrupt patter of feet against carpet cut through the tension filled air. Both women looked up at the same time.

Elliot's face looked blank, emotionless. His head snapped around to the left where Olivia was standing.

"What is she doing here?" He asked.

Olivia tugged on her bottom lip with her teeth. "Well I couldn't just leave her standing outside."

"Damn it Olivia! You are too fucking nice." She jumped at his raised voice. "Let's go."

Olivia was confused, if he was pissed where was he taking her. Then it dawned on her.

"El that might not be a good idea right now."

"Liv, please do not tell me what you think is a good idea right now."

"Elliot we are not doing…that, with somebody else in the house."

It was as if he didn't hear a word she said, he just picked her up and slung her over his shoulder.

"Damn it Elliot! Put me down you…" She just gave up, because despite her feeble attempts to get out of his grasp he wouldn't let go.

Maybe something good could come out of this. She was aloud to have a little fun.

She gave Kathy a triumphant wave over Elliot shoulder. She did have to admit, the look on Kathy's face was priceless.

"Elliot I'm going to stay down here until you come and talk to me!" Those were Kathy's last words before the she heard the resounding slam of the bedroom door.

Elliot threw Olivia down on the bed. Her body bounced in a wave like motion.

He started ripping cloths from his body as if they were paper. As she struggled with her shirt, he was already down to his boxers and those were down in a matter if seconds.

He yanked her shirt away from her body, throwing it roughly to the floor.

"Elliot." She mumbled, lolling her head to the side. He placed a finger on her lips.

"Please, don't talk, not right now."

What did he think this is? Who does he think he is? She complied, but was somewhat outraged by his request.

He tugged her flimsy black lace thong off her body and threw it over his shoulder.

She bit down on her lip, hard in order to keep silent.

Her bra was the only piece of clothing left on her body, quickly he fixed that.

"Shit Liv, you're so beautiful." Slowly a blush creped to her cheeks from his words.

His hands slid down her body, reaching her thighs her drew small circular patterns with his thumb.

He slid down her body like a panther, loving how her muscles twitched in anticipation.

She lifted her body up, wrapping her legs around his neck.

His hot breath against her core sent shockwaves of electricity through her body. She pressed her lips together in a tight line; a barley auditable whimper escaped her lips.

His tongue plunged inside her, internally massaging her. He swirled his tongue in a rapid circle.

A strangle cry was pulled from her throat as her body arched off the bed.

It seemed as if she was dying, the way her body twisted and the almost homicidal screams that passed her lips.

The tantalizing sweep of his tongue over her hyperactive clit was proving to be to much for her. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she gripped the sheets until her knocks were pale. She made as little sound as possible.

It wasn't easy, he fingers worked through his short hair pulling rough enough to dislodge a few strands.

"Damn it Liv, so good." He moaned.

She responded with a light nod of her head.

He sensed she was holding back for Kathy's sake. That was the last thing he wanted.

"C'mon Liv, you gotta let go for me." He mumbled against her clitoral lips.

She bit down on her lips until the metallic taste of blood reached her taste buds.

The feel of his wet mouth against her hot sex was pushing her over the edge

"El." She moaned. His baby blues flickered up to meet her browns.

"You're almost there aren't you?" He could tell by how her breath was coming in quick pants, and the shaking in her legs.

"Holy shit El." She breathed.

Her screams and his muffled groans flooded throughout the small room.

They were not sure if Kathy had left, but they could only hope she had. They hoped she felt like the intruder she was.


	6. Chapter 6

The resounding slam of the front door signified Kathy's departure.

Elliot smiled up at Olivia from in between her legs. She could not help herself, a loud laugh that echoed throughout the small bedroom was pulled from her throat. "You are such an ass." She said smacking his arm.

He had the desire to say something smart like 'yea but you love me' or 'you love me', but he knew that might just be pushing her to far, so he said nothing, but instead just basked in her beauty.

She cocked a perfectly arched eyebrow, confusion etched on her face. "What?"

He had no idea he was staring shaking his head, he brushed it off. " Nuthin."

Olivia shrugged her shoulders. Usually she would not be having a conversation with a man while his face was in between her legs, but with Elliot, strangely it didn't seem abnormal.

"What are you thinking?" His voice caught her off guard.

"Hmm…oh nothing." It seemed as if that was the word of the night.

"Liv, I know you better than the back of my hand, what's wrong?"

She slid out of his grasp, sitting up in bed; reluctantly he let go, following her up to the head of the bed. "Now tell me what's wrong."

She inhaled through her nose. He was a man, so it was always going to be hard to talk to him. It is not like with Alex, female-to-female it always seemed so easy, but those days are gone. She's living it up in Africa probably having the time of her life. This is Elliot, the same man she's known for thirteen years, who's pulled her back from the brink numerous times. She nodded and sighed, scanning the moonlit room. She simply could not talk to him while completely in the nude. He was not so bashful.

She pulled the thin sheets up over her unclothed body, so they rested just under her armpits. _Tell him. He's your best friend. _She looked around again before speaking. "How did you know that Kathy was the one?"

He narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"How did you know she was the one, how did you truly know, like what happened."

He settled into the sheets pulling them over his body, "I didn't, I knocked her up at eighteen and did the right thing, I married her. I guess you could say she grew on me, but then, slowly we drifted apart."

"Shit." She said chuckling viscously.

He cocked an eyebrow; she had officially completely confused him. "Olivia what the hell are you talking about?"

She pushed herself away from the bed, dragging the sheets along with her. " I should go." She said.

He jumped up out of bed, wondering what had suddenly sparked these emotions. He grabbed her arm as she started out the door. "Olivia, wait just talk to me."

She yanked her arm out of his grasp. "Elliot really I have to go."

"Liv, please don't go just tell me…"

The abrupt slice of her hand through the air cut him off. "Elliot just shut up! I…can't do this right now."

His face was contorted in all sorts of ways. "Olivia…you're scaring me."

She scoffed, making a beeline for the front door.

He chased her down the stairs, hot on her heels.

She had nothing but a sheet to conceal her naked body. Elliot had ripped all her cloths to shreds and she would not dare go back for her shoes.

"Olivia!" He yelled after her as sped down the road. He stood out in the pouring rain awaiting her return. He felt stupid, but for some reason he though she would come back.

"What the hell?" He mumbled.

Standing outside in the freezing rain might not have been a good option, but at the time he felt like it was his only option.

She didn't know how long she had been driving, but she could barley see anything with the pelting rain a her tear blurred vision, her best bet would be to just pull over on the side of the road.

She held his car keys in her right hand as her left gripped the steering wheel until her knuckles were pale.

Throwing her head back she let out a shallow breath.

Olivia rolled her eyes, dropping her head to the steering wheel.

Life has picked her up, thrown her around, kicked her in the ass and then repeated the cycle.

After her long drive home she ran up the steps, hoping nobody would think to strangely of her outside in the rain, clothed in only a sheet. Then again, she lives in New York; in New York, nobody gives two shits.

She climbed the steps with an aching heart, and pushed open her door. She shut the door with her foot, cursing herself.

Everything in her life she has done has seemed like a mistake. Why couldn't she have been perfectly satisfied with her vibrator? She had to go out, get involved with her best friend, and fuck him nine ways all week long. He was probably so mad that he would never talk to her ever again. She shed the heavy sheet; it dropped to the floor with a squish.

She shuffled into the bedroom without bothering to even change into pajamas, and that night she cried herself to sleep for the first time in years.


	7. Chapter 7

Olivia sniffled, wiping a lone tear away that had slowly made its way down her cheek.

The squad room seemed almost deserted without her partner, she thinks to herself. She also thinks about the possibilities of actually having a life with him. Settling down, in a cozy townhouse in east side Manhattan, with possibly a child or two, but she knows those hopes and dreams will never be fulfilled due to the previous nights recent activities.

Gathering her things Olivia solemnly swears, to herself that she will ignore her instincts, no matter how strong they may be to go off all half-cocked and leave her lover standing in the pouring rain to marinate in his own self-pity.

When she walks out of the precinct a gust of the humid suffocating summer air hits her. She ignores the sultry feeling in her chest and continues with her mission to the unanimous location.

She turns down alleyways, through traffic and hordes of people and down a long street somehow ending up at the house of her partner.

She treads up the driveway, feeling her heart pounding one million times per minute in her chest. An unwavering feeling accompanied by dark, empty remorse. Why she even decided to come to his house? She has no clue.

It is like her feet acted on their own accord and her mind just kicked back and relaxed.

She raises her fist to knock on the wooden door, but before her fist can even come make contact, the door swings open, revealing her partner, looking like sin.

His bare chest wet, probably from a shower, clad only in his sweat pants that hung loose on his hips,

Her deep intake of breath and the darkening in her irises signaled her rising arousal.

He steps back so that she may enter, closing the door behind her.

"What's up?" He said, folding his arms across his chest.

Olivia let her eyes sweep over his half-naked body, drinking in all that she could at the moment. (We all have our guilty pleasures.)

Shaking her head, she rid the sexually charged thoughts from her head. "We need to talk."

He nodded, although, he really was not processing the words bypassing her lips. His eyes were permanently glued to her breast, which were subtly spilling out of the top of her scoop neck blouse.

He cleared his throat, motioning her to enter the living room. Although he did not feel inclined to speak to her, he did so.

"How have you been?" He said, doing his best to ease the suffocating tension.

Her hooded gaze fluttered up to meet his equally lust filled eyes. "Fine…. fine. And you?"

"Fine."

She smiled half-heartily, opening her mouth to speak, but when nothing came out she closed it and tried again.

"We have to talk." She whispered.

He nodded knowingly, rubbing a hand down his scruffy face. He motioned for her to sit, taking his place in on the middle of the sofa, while she remained standing despite his attempts to wave her over.

She turned away from him, telling him would be better that way, then she would not have to see his face when she did.

"I can't do this anymore…" She whispered. "I mean, obviously, we care to deeply about each other. I just…can't do this."

He placed a finger to his lips, trying to silence his racing thoughts and keep them from flowing out of his mouth.

He was silent for a moment as he gathered himself. "I kinda figured that when you ran out on me last night, and I just thought I didn't perform well enough." He said, trying to lighten the heavy atmosphere.

She chuckled, taking a seat, at a prudish distance, next to Elliot.

She placed her hand over his awkwardly placed one and gently squeezed. "Friends?"

He held out his arms for her to fall into.

Without a doubt, she complied, missing the feeling of being in his arms to much to say no.

She lifted her head to stare into his midnight blue eyes, darkened by arousal and lack of florescence.

She wondered if it was a guy thing to keep the drapes closed or just a Stabler thing.

She has no idea how or why but somehow Elliot's lips had come down on hers, hard and hungry. He thrust his tongue into her mouth and began stroke hers with an intoxicating rhythm.

She moaned into the kiss, gripping the back of his neck until her knuckles became pale.

Dragging his mouth from hers, he buried his face into the crook of her neck.

Olivia grabbed his head and kissed him until they were both breathless.

Finally, after air became a necessity they both pulled away.

She cleared her throat as she wiped the corners of her mouth, clasping her hands together she stood up. "See you tomorrow."


	8. Chapter 8

The morning passed by slowly, with Elliot stealing sidelong glances at Olivia and Olivia peeking up at him from her paper work.

_Relax. _Elliot thought.

_Relax. _Olivia thought.

His hands quivered and twitched nervously beneath his desk as he waited for her chocolate orbs to meet his just once more tonight.

So far, it had been one night since she ended the casual relationship and just being able to see her, or connect his hand to the small of her back. Those were some of the only things that he knew will keep him sane.

"Got any plans tonight?" He speaks suddenly, out of nervousness.

She smiles politely, but he can tell she is doing her best to avoid him. "Oh, uh, no…not really, you?"

"Well, uh just probably watching re-runs of the Cosby show and…not much really."

She smiled again, one of those that a teacher would flash when ever a student brought her a terrible piece of artwork or does something insanely clumsy.

"Well, have fun with that," she said, standing up and plucking her black, leather blazer from the back of her seat. "I'll se you tomorrow, gotta run."

"Uh, yea, sure. See you tomorrow."

By eight o' clock he had watched exactly fifteen minutes of one episode of Letterman, by eight - thirty he was up and off to the cupboard to retrieve a glass of bourbon. At 8:31 he realized there was no alcohol left in the house.

So, he grabbed his jacket, and was out of the house, locking the door behind him in a matter of thirty seconds.

He hauled a cab a rid it across the town.

He came upon a small lounge on the corner of 19th street.

He pays the cab fair and hops out onto bumpy, gravely, terrain.

The window is lit with an abnormally large neon sign, as is the door, which he pays extra caution to in pushing it open.

He found a seat by a tall brunette clad in a small, form fitting, knee length purple dress. Her hair was pulled back into a sleek pony tail and she was chatting jubilantly with the man in front of her.

Her says something that has her doubling over in laughter.

"I know, I know me too!' She agrees.

She is facing away from him and is obviously in her own world.

So, instead of chatting up the brunette, like he'd planned, he turns to the forty something year old blonde beside him.

"Is this, like, a new bar or something? I haven't seen it…before"

From what he can tell, from the profile view, she is stunning but when she turn to face him he feels as if the wind has been knocked straight out of his chest.

"Nope. Been here for ten years."

She was a dead ringer for his partner, aside from the sea of blonde hair.

"Uh, can…can I buy you a drink?"

He could see the corners of her lips being pulled up into a wry smile.

" Sorry…I didn't quite catch your name."

He nods in appreciation. "Elliot," He said, extending his arm.

"Veronica." She says with a smile.

"But, as I was saying, I've had three and I am a very happy drunk."

He smiled at that and said, "Me, too."

They loud cheers erupted across the bar and they both turned their heads in the direction of the furor.

"Who's playing?" Veronica asked.

"I don't know, you tell me, been here longer haven't you?"

"Doesn't mean that I was paying attention, I only start paying attention when, attractive men come around."

Veronica decides, she has this man in the palm of her hands, why not stroke his ego a little bit.

"Well then, it looks like the Patriots and the Giants."

"Oh, I'm a definite New England kind of girl, I'd put my money on the patriots."

"Really," Elliot chuckles in amusement. "You really think that New England can beat the best team of all time."

She throws her head back and a deep hearty laugh is pulled from her throat.

"No, no, no my friend I think you've got your facts mixed up. I know that New England can beat New York.," she snaps her fingers. "Just like that."

"Oh, yea?" Elliot questioned, scooting his barstool closer to hers. " Why don't you put your money where your mouth is?"

"You're on! What do you want?"

He closes his eyes in mock humor and pretends to think. "How about a date?"

Veronica licks her lips. "Oh ,so you're that kind of guy, huh?"

"What kind of guy?"

"My kind."

He smiles for what feels like the hundredth time tonight. " So, is this a yes?"

Her bright whites scrape across her full bottom lip. "Okay," she agrees. "But only because I am slightly

drunk and highly aroused by you. Under normal circumstances I would have said no."

"But.." she pulls a business card from her wallet. "These are not normal circumstances."

She pops up from her chair and is out the door in literally thirty seconds.

The next morning was hell waking up .

His head was pounding and he was so stiff, it felt as if a rigid pole was in his sweat pants.

He swore that he could hear someone calling his name.

"Elliot!"

He bolts upright with a start.

His eyes, wide and characterized dart around the room in search of the owner of the voice.

Finally, his eyes land on a striking brunette standing with both her hands on either side of her hips and an impatient scowl formed on her lips.

"Get the fuck up! I've been calling you for and hour! Why haven't you picked up?" Olivia takes a seat at the foot of his bed.

Elliot rubs the sleep from his eyes. "I was, knocked out. I guess, hey, how did you get in my house?"

She tosses her king ring up in the air, catches them the dangles them in front of his face.

He groans in confusion and say, "What time is it?"

She shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know, but, you need to get up so we can hurry up and get down to the station."

She cocked her eyebrow when her remained sated.

"What are you naked or something? It's nothing I haven't seen before. "

She giggled when his face turned fire engine red. "Just turn the fuck around, Liv!"

"Uh, how about I don't because I know if I do you will jus fall back asleep, so get your lazy ass up now because I swear my 90th birthday is right around the corner."

"Fine," he growls.

Her eyes follow his form as he scurries quickly into the bathroom.

As soon as he shuts the bathroom door he hears her booming laughter explode and resound off the walls.


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh, god!" She hoots, clutching her side in pain as tears roll down her flushed cheeks and she tubules about his untidy bed.

"I have not laughed…"She administers her cackling laughter to a near inaudible snicker so that it is possible for her to hear the unmistakable shrill of a telephone.

She contorts her body and gropes around the linens until her hand comes in contact with the hard rectangular device.

She taps the screen to attention and presses the red answer button plastered across the bottom of the screen.

"Benson," she says, her voice pitched into a commerce soprano.

"Elliot?" Says a voice, it sounds small enough to belong to a child.

"No," Olivia says, hanging on to the last letter, giving her the resonance of contemplation. "Who is this, might I ask?"

"Veronica…and you are."

"Veronica." Olivia says the word slowly, tasting it.

A new edge that was not present before seeps into Olivia's voice when she speaks again. "Just how did you meet Elliot? _Veronica?"_

The line is silent for a beat, the there is a click signaling the end of the discussion and finally the distinctive drawl of the dial-tone.

She does not have much time to be insulted as the door snaps open to reveal Elliot, clad only in a worn pair of boxer-briefs.

His eyes dash quickly to her palm. "Hey, is that my phone?"

"Who is Veronica?" She asks, ignoring his inquiry and shoving the object of question hastily into the pocket of her pants.

He appears puzzled, asking the query that had been hanging on the tip of his tongue for the past few seconds. "Were you snooping?"

"You have not answered my question!" She hisses anxiously as she jumps from the mattress to the floor.

He knits his eyebrows together and says, "Why is it any of your business?"

She closes her eyes briefly, trying to conjure up an explanation and ends up with nothing to contribute but a simple shrug of her shoulders.

She bites her lip feeling the burn of tears, imaginatively she imagined her words coming out strong and sturdy, but in as an alternative her words tumble out in a cluster and frail. "Can we- could we just…could we talk?"

"Uh, sure, but can it wait until I get dressed?" Asks Elliot, however the question was obviously a bare-essential because he seats himself on the edge of the bed just as quickly as the words could be expelled from his lips.

"So uh, remember how I said…those things?" Olivia questions, while sheepishly picking at the ragged end of her nails.

A quick glance at Olivia's face gives Elliot the impression that something is off, albeit still he chose not to point out his realization. "Uh, okay…vaguely." He says.

"Okay," She breaths, beginning to pace the floor apprehensively.

"Liv, what is it?" He asks, his voice strained hesitantly.

"Elliot, promise me that you won't freak out or anything because I don't even know…or didn't know what to say…or what to do…"

"Alright Liv, I promise," he chortles, finding amusement in her distress.

"Okay," she breaths, spooking herself up for the truth that might make or break what small relationship that they have managed to keep intact.

"El," she says, in a tone that might be used to coax a distraught child, and says, "I'm pregnant."


End file.
